Secrets
by BradQuestionMark
Summary: Everyone at MODE has secrets, and Amanda has one that's destroying her from the inside out. Will she be able to face it? And who will support her throughout the decisionmaking process? Oneshot. AmandaXDaniel


**Secrets**

**This is my First Ugly Betty fic, which is strange, since it's the best show to ever air in my opinion, and you'd think I'd write one sooner. Anyway, please Enjoy!**

**Oh, and this take place after Season 2 episode 6.**

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Ugly Betty or Anything related to it other than this fic**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Secrets. If there's anything that everyone at MODE has, its secrets.

Daniel. Wilhemina. Alexis. Heck, even Christina. I know something each of them had kept hidden at one point.

Daniel had dated an under aged girl and was almost arrested and forced to give up MODE, until _her_ secret came out and it was revealed she was in her twenties. He had also been on an illegal medication for a while which made his mind focus on things other than sex. That was the whole reason he and his sister were in a near fatal car crash.

Wilhemina had actually been the relatively uncool Wanda Slater, assistant to my biological mother, until she had walked in on me being conceived and was paid into silence by undergoing massive plastic surgery. She's also only marrying Bradford so that she can run a magazine all by herself. And her own daughter doesn't even want to come to the wedding, when she was supposed to be the maid of honour.

And then there's Alexis, who for decades was actually Alexander Meade, then he faked his own death and became the Meade's first daughter. And word on the street is she tried to kill her own father.

And I was shocked to hear that Christina has a drunken husband in Scotland who she just left one morning and he now has no idea as to her whereabouts.

Even those fashionably-challenged geeks Betty and Henry had secrets. Daniel let it slip in his office this morning that they had been secretly dating. I was lucky enough to be walking past. Not to mention how his girlfriend Charlie had cheated on him and for a while no one knew who the father of the baby she's carrying actually was.

And Marc, my best friend, has also been keeping things from me. Just yesterday, he told me he had been dating this much less than fabulous photographer. He also decided to avoid telling his mom that he was gay, until she started insulting Betty's family. Long (and strange) story.

And then there's me. All dirty secrets aside, there isn't really much I don't share. Except that one feeling that burns through me day in and day out. Despite the tragic tryst I had gone through during the whole Daniel/Sofia saga, I still love him. I stayed up late crying when I learned he might possibly be my half-brother, not only because we would have been committing incest, but that would have meant I would never have been able to be with him again.

So here I am, sitting at the MODE front desk, taking all kinds of messages. All the while, keeping my secret deep inside. Whenever he walks past, or requests something of me, my heart races and I have trouble concentrating on what he actually wants done.

I walk past his office, and I notice Betty's not sitting at her desk. She's probably off buying an enchilada or something. In some ways, I'm envious of her for not being calorie wise, for not caring what us superficial MODE people might think of her. It's not that she isn't self-conscious; it's that she's self-conscious in a completely different way.

Anyway, the phone on her desk rings, and I glance at the caller ID. It's that jewellery chick. Apparently she and Daniel went on a date last night, just to try and get her to advertise with MODE. She's at least twenty years his senior, so there couldn't have been any real feelings there, right?

In Betty's absence, I page Daniel and tell him he has a call. He smiles at me, a sight I cherish, and then answers his phone. I watch as he begins talking with her, then things take quite a turn. He's laughing, and now he's scheduling something in. Another date? Can it be? He hangs up, grinning ear to ear. I leave, before he can notice my stalker act.

I feel sick. She's 50+. Yet he wants to spend more time with her. She doesn't even love him. She just feels dating a younger man will make her seem younger. And then there's me, who hasn't stopped loving him since he first walked through those elevator doors.

I run to the bathroom. I can already feel the mascara running down my face.

No one notices me, which is both a blessing and a curse. I don't really want anyone staring at me, yet not one person has the time to look up and see why the receptionist is crying.

Well, actually, there is one person.

"Amanda?" she says as I brush past her, "What's wrong?"

I want to slap her and hug her at the same time. I really don't want Betty nosing into my life, nor do I want the sympathy of a fashion failure, but she was the only person who cared enough to be nice.

"Everything's wrong Betty," I whisper through sobs. "I'm not good enough for Daniel, yet he goes and spends way more time with that senior slut than is necessary."

"Amanda, I'm sure he's just trying to get the advertisements," she says softly, touching my shoulder.

"But you said he did that last night!"

"Um…well…he probably just wants to seal the deal. You know, make sure everything is running smoothly."

I sigh, "Well, what does it matter, he would never want me anyway,"

"Um…Amanda…I know I really shouldn't be saying this, but I've been with Daniel while he re-evaluates his relationships, and your name has come up…"

I raise my hand to silence her, "Thanks Betty, but that's Daniel's business alone, and I should really just forget him anyways."

I see the uneasy look on her face, and I can guess what she's thinking. "You want me to tell him how I feel, don't you?"

She just nods. I look at the ground, then I turn around to leave. "Oh and Betty, this entire chat session…"

"A secret." She finishes, "I know everyone at MODE, me included, has difficulty laying their entire lives out for everyone to see. I respect that."

I think about that statement. Everyone at Mode has secrets, and what has it gotten them? Bradford, Claire, Alexis, Marc, Wilhemina, Christina, Henry, Daniel, and even Betty. All that they've gotten is heart break and depression. Maybe that's a sign that things need to change.

As we exit the bathroom, I say, perhaps a tad bit louder than needed, "Thanks for your help Betty!" and I hug her. Everyone is staring. And I don't care. This must be the feeling Betty always has.

I love it.

I begin walking back to my desk, when Marc runs up beside me and frantically whispers, "What did you just do! Do you know how that could affect you socially?"

"Same to you Mrs. Cliff," I say to him, "besides, where were you through all that? I know you don't mind the ladies washroom."

"Wilhemina is a very demanding person." he states.

"She's also a self-obsessed bitch." I reply. I smile at the collective gasps and the fact that Marc almost fainted.

"Mandy, are you okay?" he asks.

"Never better," I answer. "And whatever you're doing with Cliff tonight, count me in."

I leave him behind, and I enter Daniel's office.

"Hey, Amanda," he says, "What's going on?"

"Wanna know a secret?"

"Um…okay," he responds.

With that I strut to the front of his desk, grab his tie, and pull him close to me for a passionate kiss. He's definitely kissing me back.

I separate from him and say, "You don't have to say anything Daniel, but I just want you to think about that when you're off with the 50-year-old non-virgin tonight."

"What?" he says, "Oh right, you forwarded that call. Believe me Amanda, we are not an item. She just called and confirmed that she's advertising with us, which I penciled in."

"Oh," I say, blushing slightly at my quick assumptions. "Well then, think about that when considering what to do tonight. Marc and I are partying,"

"Sounds good," He smiles. "See you then."

I leave his office, and for the first time in a long time, I feel _good. _I smile at Betty at her desk, and she smiles right back. For once, I'm not disgusted by all that metal on her teeth, or those slightly too large glasses. I actually find her smile warming.

And with that, my life resumes its normal pace.

"MODE magazine, how can I help you?"

As normal as it's just become, anyway.

**The End**

**Please, please, please review, even if it's just to tell me it's the worst thing you've ever read. ******

**I already know a situation like above would probably never actually happen, but I can dream, right?**


End file.
